pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Pelipper
|dexcokalos=018 |evofrom=Wingull |gen=Generation III |species=Water Bird Pokémon |type=Water |type2=Flying |metheight=1.2 m |imheight=3'11" |metweight=28.0 kg |imweight=61.7 lbs. |ability=Keen Eye |dw=Rain Dish |body=09 |egg1=Water 1 |egg2=Flying |color=Yellow |male=50 |evo= }} Pelipper (Japanese: ペリッパー Pelipper) is a / -Type Pokémon introduced in Generation III. Evolution Pelipper is the evolved form of Wingull as of level 25. Game info Game locations |border= |rubysapphire=Routes 103, 104, 105, 106, 107, 108, 109, 110, 115, 118, 119, 121, 122, 123, 124, 125, 126, 127, 128, 129, 130, 131, 132, 133, 134, Dewford Town, Ever Grande City, Lilycove City, Mossdeep City, Pacifidlog Town, Slateport City |rsrarity=Rare |emerald=Routes 103, 104, 105, 106, 107, 108, 109, 110, 115, 118, 119, 121, 122, 123, 124, 125, 126, 127, 128, 129, 130, 131, 132, 133, 134, Dewford Town, Ever Grande City, Lilycove City, Mossdeep City, Pacifidlog Town, Slateport City |erarity=Rare |fireredleafgreen=Trade |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Routes 205, 213, 218, 219, 220, 221, 222, 223, 224, 226, 229, 230, Canalave City, Fuego Ironworks, Iron Island, Pastoria City, Pokémon League, Sunyshore City, Valley Windworks |dprarity=Uncommon |platinum=Routes 219, 220, 221, 222, 223, 224, 226, 230, Iron Island, Pokémon League, Sunyshore City, Valley Windworks |ptrarity=Uncommon |heartgoldsoulsilver=Evolve Wingull |hgssrarity=None |blackwhite=Route 13, Undella Town, Undella Bay |bwrarity=Rare }} Side game locations |border= |RS Pinball=Evolve Wingull |Trozei=Phobos Jet Endless Level 11 Pair Trozei Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Evolve Wingull, Pelipper Post Office |PMD2=Brine Cave (B1F-B8F) Marine Resort (B1F-B19F) |Ranger1=Safra Sea |Ranger2=Volcano Cave Haruba Village }} Pokédex entries |border= |gen=III |ruby=Pelipper is a flying transporter that carries small Pokémon and eggs inside its massive bill. This Pokémon builds its nest on steep cliffs facing the sea. |sapphire=Pelipper searches for food while in flight by skimming the wave tops. This Pokémon dips its large bill in the sea to scoop up food, then swallows everything in one big gulp. |emerald=It skims the tops of waves as it flies. When it spots prey, it uses its large beak to scoop up the victim with water. It protects its eggs in its beak. |firered=It is a flying transporter that carries small Pokémon in its beak. It bobs on the waves to rest its wings. |leafgreen=It is a flying transporter that carries small Pokémon in its beak. It bobs on the waves to rest its wings. |diamond=It dips its large bill in the sea, then scoops up numerous prey along with water. |pearl=It acts as a delivery service by carrying small Pokémon in its bill. It bobs on the waves to rest. |platinum=It is a messenger of the skies, carrying small Pokémon and eggs to safety in its bill. |heartgold=It protects its young in its beak. It bobs on waves, resting on them on days when the waters are calm. |soulsilver=It protects its young in its beak. It bobs on waves, resting on them on days when the waters are calm. |black=It is a messenger of the skies, carrying small Pokémon and eggs to safety in its bill. |white=It is a messenger of the skies, carrying small Pokémon and eggs to safety in its bill. |black 2=Skimming the water's surface, it dips its large bill in the sea, scoops up food and water, and carries it. |white 2=Skimming the water's surface, it dips its large bill in the sea, scoops up food and water, and carries it. |x=It dips its large bill in the sea, then scoops up numerous prey along with water. |y=It is a messenger of the skies, carrying small Pokémon and eggs to safety in its bill. |or=Pelipper is a flying transporter that carries small Pokémon and eggs inside its massive bill. This Pokémon builds its nest on steep cliffs facing the sea. |as=Pelipper searches for food while in flight by skimming the wave tops. This Pokémon dips its large bill in the sea to scoop up food, then swallows everything in one big gulp.}} Sprites |border= |rbysapspr=RS 279 front.png |rbysapsprs= |emeraldspr=E 279 front.gif |emeraldsprs= |frlgspr=RS 279 front.png |frlgsprs= |IIIback= |IIIbacks= |dpspr=DP 279 front.png |dpsprs= |ptspr=Pt 279 front.png |ptsprs= |hgssspr=Pt 279 front.png |hgsssprs= |IVback= |IVbacks= |bwspr=Pelipper BW.gif |bwsprs= |b2w2spr = Pelipper BW.gif |Vback= |Vbacks= |xyspr = Pelipper XY.gif |xysprs = Pelipper Shiny XY.gif |orasspr = Pelipper XY.gif |orassprs = Pelipper Shiny XY.gif}} Gallery 279Pelipper_AG_anime.png 279Pelipper_AG_anime_2.png 279Pelipper_AG_anime_3.png 279Pelipper_AG_anime_4.png 279Pelipper_Dream.png 279Pelipper_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Red_and_Blue_Rescue_Teams.png 279Pelipper_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Explorers_of_Time_and_Darkness.png 279Pelipper_Pokémon_Colosseum.jpg 279Pelipper_Pokémon_PokéPark.jpg Trivia Etymology Pelipper's name is derived from "Peli'can" and "fli'pper". Category:Bird Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon